YizaRose
YizaRose is a houseguest on Big Brother 5 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 5 Yiza came to the house wanting to be a social butterfly, and did just that. She was seemingly on good terms with the houseguests, but it was hard to tell in the first couple of weeks. She won a few comps in the beginning, but wasn't seen as a threat. As the weeks went on, Yiza seemed invisible, as nobody nominated her or paid attention to her. She was able to successfully lay low because of the bonds with her houseguests, and continued on with the weeks, none of the houseguests realizing that she was playing all of them. Yiza made it to the F4, and by the time she won the HOH it was too late, Yiza was finally ready to play physically. By a vote of 7-0, Yiza was the first houseguest to ever win unanimously, and first ever to have a perfect game. Big Brother 7: All Stars Out of all the all-stars Yiza had the least prove as she is the only person in Stellar Studios to play a perfect game. Nevertheless, Yiza played fairly well considering the massive target that was on her back. The first two weeks of the game Yiza went with the house and voted for Mitty and was one of the deciding votes to evict Alyssa. However, she was nominated next to Psy by Emerald week 3 for being overall “a messy player”. Luckily for her Mustard won veto and put up another target next to her (this target being Zeph). Yiza managed to survive eviction by 1 vote and Zeph was sent packing. Yiza continued to throw and lose competitions for the next couple of weeks but in this time she didn’t touch the block once. She also only voted in the minority one time and she was protected by a majority of the house. However, week 8 Yiza found herself on the block once again with her ally Hermes. She managed to survive eviction unanimously after failing to win veto but had to say goodbye to Hermes unfortunately. After Hermes’ eviction the second double eviction of the season occurred and Yiza was nominated next to yet another ally in Slay by the end of it and she had to watch as yet another one of her allies left the house once again. Yiza then realized that she couldn’t play the game that she did in season 5 and that she had to win competitions to ensure she made it to the end because at this moment she was in the minority. Yiza went into the next HOH putting up a strong fight and she had one of the most impressive performances in the sitting endurance HOH as she lasted for about four hours. Needless to say she won her first and only competition of the season. She went after Mustard because she knew that he was a strong competitor and had good relationships with most of jury. She was able to successfully take him out but this is where Yiza’s game ends as she didn’t attend the finale and got evicted in 3rd place. Good Game Yiza Host Opinion Big Brother 5 Yiza, BY FAR, was the best player this season, and considered the best winner ever. She was able to throw comps without many people realizing it, and played all-sides correctly. There's also the fact that Yiza never EVER touched the block, becoming the very first houseguest to do so. Yiza was able to sit back and relax while everyone ate eachother out, and was never involved in any drama. Good luck in future endeavors Yiza, you absolutely deserve it! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Yiza had the most consecutive votes in a row with 12, however Abby from Season Six beat her. * Yiza is the only winner in the history of Stellar Studios to get every single jury vote and win with a perfect game. Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:Winners Category:BB5 Finalists Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:3rd Place Category:BB7 Finalists Category:BB7 Jury